Conquering Death
by nightlock99
Summary: "I never thought this would happen to me.When I pictured my death I thought I would be surrounded by friends and family slipping away in my sleep.I never thought I would be in some sick contest fighting other people to the death.But if there's one thing I've learned is that you can't run away from your nightmares when you're right in front of them." Previously called Angel of Death
1. No, the odds aren

I stumble out of bed and gasp at leaving the warmth. I realize today isn't an ordinary day it's the Reaping. I don't feel any emotion except hatred. Hatred towards the capitol, they take two of each district's children each year.

I shouldn't feel this way though, because I'm from District four and I'm relatively safe being guaranteed a place in the Career pack. I fear for my little sister, because this's her first reaping.

This is my last one. Luckily the twins Artemis and Apollo are spared another year. But, little Coral and I aren't. Although sunlight streams into me and Coral's room, I can't help but smile to myself and think we don't have work may as well sleep in.

I must have dozed off because I hear my mother say "Angel time to get up!" I drag myself out and greet everyone good morning.

Apollo rushes up and hugs me Artemis not far behind him and I say, "It's fine it's my last year I'm not going to get picked." He whimpers "But Angel I'm still scared for you and Coral." "We know but we're still scared for you Angie."

Artemis softly speaks. I have no defense for I just hug my siblings and whisper words of comfort in their young ears.

Then, I put on my lovely turquoise dress and fix my bronze curls. Then I hold Coral's hand as we separate from the twins and my parents.

I direct her to the 12-year-old section and give a reassuring smile. I wait and our ridiculous escort Twinkle Sweetheart goes on about the dull speech that's the same every year.

Then she goes to the girl's reaping ball and says "Ladies first!" all I can register the name "Angel Seawallder!" I keep as straight as a face as I can no need to get written down as a weakling.

Then I walk up on the stage and wait. Twinkle digs through the boy's one and finally says "Dune Morgenstern!" thank the odds that it isn't anyone I know.

I shake hands with him and size him up. He's a Career I guess, healthy enough. Then we are led to the Justice Building.


	2. Disposable

In the Justice Building Coral, Artemis and Apollo are sobbing in my arms; Coral looks up and says with unwavering conviction "You have to win."

I firmly say, "I swear I will, and will do whatever it takes to get home to everyone."

Then my parents come over, my mom is weeping softly. Tears falling silently on her face, and my father, he's holding back a futile attempt of being the strong one.

I know they will all sob in the weeks to come. Then finally, my two best friends come, Althea and Scarlett. Althea offers a little hope when she says "Just stick with the Career's until the final 8, because I don't trust one and two.

And find a water source, get your hands on knives or a trident because that's your best bet." Scarlett sobs uncontrollably this is because she lost one of her brothers to the games 5 years ago.

Her words offer little comfort, " She says it's been great knowing you and I love you so much, you need to survive!"

Then we all embrace in a hug. The last person I would expect to come in is Annie Cresta who's about 13.

She says to me her sea green eyes piercing mine and says, "Every tribute needs a token I'd be honored if you took this."

Then she hands me a necklace that has blue and green sea glass stringed on it. "Oh Annie "I gasp, "It's beautiful!" "Thank you." She mutters looking everywhere but me.

I engulf Annie into a hug not knowing if it's the last. When I look at the necklace, I think of human beings, beautiful, easily breakable, easily disposable just like shattered glass.


	3. The Recaps

I unwillingly follow the Peacekeepers, even though every muscle in my body is screaming to run away. I catch up to Dune and walk beside the boy I may kill or who may become my murderer.

I try to make small talk with Dune; I say, "So how long have you been training to become a Career?" he says in an exuberant voice that chills me to my very core, "I've been training since I was 8 years old, and I'm proud of it."

I think to myself as we step onto the platform of the train. I need to come home alive, for the twins who resemble the ancient god and goddess they were named after so clearly, my bright, energetic, bubbly little sister Coral, and most of all my parents.

I need to get in with the Careers, but I know I'll get in, because I'm handy with the knife.

We enter the plush train compartment I hold back a gasp of awe, because I hate the Capitol and everything that goes with it.

Twinkle says "You'll be meeting your mentors soon and will be watching the Reapings Recaps so just freshen up. I go into my room and marvel at how fancy and decorated it is compared to my drab room back in four.

I slip off my dress and face the shower. The shower has so many button, levers, and knobs! I end up getting vanilla soap, orange shampoo and conditioner and some scented oils.

When I step onto the mat my hair gets blowed out and falls into shiny layers of bronze curls. I look in my closet and try to find something appropriate for dinner.

I settle on a deep green dress that has blue and green gems across the bodice and gold flats. I walk out and see that Dune has a casual nice outfit on.

Dinner is heavenly; we start out with stuffed grape leaves and marinated fish and cheese. Then for the main course we have lamb stew and birds filled with a delicious, creamy orange sauce. For dessert we have chocolate and white chocolate mousse with raspberries.

Then we go and watch the Reapings. I see the pair from 1 obvious Careers because they both volunteer for the younger frightened tributes I learn their names are Ruby and Lumian.

The pair from 2 are also Careers. Their names are Alcie and Perseus. The pair from 3 look like bloodbathers I could be wrong because the little girl who couldn't be more than 12 has a spark of determination in her eyes. Finally, I see us!

I'm a little nervous, because my angle is innocent and sexy. I see Twinkle say "Ladies first!" and see myself take a step onto the stage looking almost bored as if this was a normal occurrence for me.

Then Dune is called up he looks ecstatic with joy. I feel disgusted, but I don't show it I hear the commentators say "Well, looks this year we got a pair of lookers from Four this year."

I agree, because District Four people are usually more attractive than other districts. Five and Six will obviously die in the bloodbath so I'm not worried about them. The girl from Seven, Ava looks like someone that won't go down without a fight, I bet she's handy with the axe, and the boy too. Eight is not a threat, Nine may be a distant threat but I'm sure it's my imagination.

Ten are bloodbathers indefinitely. Elven and Twelve, well at least Twelve won't make it that far except the girl from 11 and the boy from 12.

I yawn and say I'm going to sleep now I need my rest so I can not look like an idiot tomorrow.


	4. Ode to Joy

I have nightmares of mutts tearing at my fellow tributes flesh and mine. I wake up, thankfully I don't scream. I grab some jean shorts and a tank.

Then, I walk to the dinning room. I see Dune and don't meet his eyes; I grab a lot of food, like bacon, sausages, eggs, fruits, and pancakes. I need to put on some weight even though I from a Career district I still on the leaner side because my family doesn't have much to eat.

Not like Twelve, but enough that my stomach has never been completely full daily. I see our two mentors I have Mags and Dune has a man by the name Zale who won several years ago by using camouflage and ensnaring unsuspecting tributes who had no idea what was coming.

Mags is in her 70's and Zale is around my age he won the Hunger Games when he was 16. Four years ago. I might have to take that into consideration in case Dune uses that skill from Zale.

When I look at Dune I notice how handsome he is. I guess I stared at him to long because he looks at me strangely. No the Hunger Games is no place to fall in love. He will get under your skin and then at your weakest moment kill you. For some reason I hope this isn't the case with Dune.

I now immediately start shoving the food in my mouth so my burning cheeks aren't as noticeable with no avail my efforts are futile. So Mags asks, "Are you going to be coached separately?" Dune and I immediately answer, "Yes!" "Okay." Mags murmurs.

The mentors look a little disappointed. I don't really care I need to get home no matter the cost and I can't afford to be sidetracked by a fellow tribute.

With that I ask to be excused and find myself wandering around the train and finally find a closed door and open it up. I look in surprise; I see a dusty room with a sheet covering something I pull it off revealing a beautiful antique piano.

I smile filled with elation when the happy memories flood in. Like morphlying it gives me as buzz and feels like I'm sipping ice-cold water on a hot day.

I remember a time when we didn't have to scrape by as bad and we owned a gorgeous piano. I sit on the bench and pull up the wood thingie dust flies up into my eyes and mouth. I start play Sonata Theme By Mozart. It sounds beautiful and I start to play Spring by Vivaldi.

I wonder how people were before the Dark Days. They didn't have to fight for their lives. I hear someone open the door. I turn around my face burning bright red hoping it isn't Twinkle so she can lecture me about my "Manners" instead its Dune. He says, "That was great where did you learn to play like that?"

I say "Well, when we had a little more money, we had a piano, but we eventually had to sell it." I say with despair. "Well," he pauses "I was wondering if you could teach me?"

This comes out in a jumble. I cautiously answer, "Yes." So I slowly play Ode to Joy. How ironic, because this trip is certainly not joyful. He plays it with the slightest mistake.

"Oh my gosh Dune you have such a natural talent for the piano!" I exclaim. Dune says "We better get back, because they are probably wondering where we are." Then we walk side by side to the dinning cart.


	5. An unknown truth

When we get in the cart we are nearly pulling into the Capitol. I see the reporters swarming the train. Tonight will be the opening ceremony.

Ugh I think I hope they don't dress us up like fish this year. When the train stops and we get off I put on a sultry smile and wave and blow kisses to the reporters.

They snap my pictures and I know I've made Mags happy. I look around and see Dune, Zale, and Mags going to the training center to get ready for the opening ceremony.

I follow them, when we get inside my smile slides off my face drops to the floor and shatters into a million pieces.

We ride up to the fourth floor we're put in our rooms and told to take a shower before the prep team comes in. Before my shower I order some cheese and then I eat and wander into the bathroom. I set it so I get chocolate conditioner and shampoo and vanilla body wash.

I step on the mat and an electric current runs through my finger and dries me. My hair falls down into sparkling, golden, curls.

I manage to pull on a robe before the prep team comes in. their names are Flavia, Lucia, and Tactia.

Flavia has deep purple hair and pale skin. Lucia is a classic blonde, and Tactia has turquoise hair and silver tattoos.

They talk about shallow stuff and I kind of talk with them. They're a really fun bunch. After they finish my makeup and hair they say goodbye and leave the room.

My stylist comes in and says his name is Nervus. I straight out ask him "So we aren't going to be dressed as fish are we?"

he calmly replies, "Your fellow tributes stylist Sabina, and I think the fish thing is very overrated. So do you know what can live in land and in the water?" I ponder and finally reply, "Mermaids, you're going to dress us up as mermaids?"

"Yes." He replies dreamily. In about an hour I'm outfitted into a pair of leggings that look like a mermaids tail complete with a seashell bra.

My hair is covered with pearls and I look into the mirror and I don't see a girl, or even a young woman I see an unearthly being who seems to have come from the ocean herself.

Dune is wearing a similar getup minus the bra. He holds a silver trident. Together we look like the ancient god and goddess of the sea.

"You look great." He whispers. "Oh thanks you do too." I see the others. The pair from One look like jewels, Two looks like Roman warriors. And as always they ones from Twelve look horrible I feel a pang of sympathy for them.

The chariots start to move I give very serene waves to the crowd and they scream our names back to us. As we get to the center I'm almost shaking with nervousness.

Then, we are done. I'm so relived, we ride up the elevator with the other Career's I compliment the girls on their beautiful costumes. They gush about my too.

I kind of like Ruby, but she's a backstabber so I can't trust her. Lumian, Perseus, and Dune get along rather well. One gets off, then Two. Finally we do.

I ask Dune "How do you think of them?" he whispers, "I can't stand either of them. I can't believe they're betting on who will kill more. I can't be more disgusted." I stare in disbelief. I stutter, "I thought you liked that kind of thing?"

He smiles and simply says, "Remember I act like that for the camera. Don't think it's true remember how I act with you." Then we arrive on our floor he leaves me with my mouth gaping. He says "You're coming aren't you we need to be well rested?"


	6. Kill or be Killed

I quickly fall asleep I'm exhausted from the ceremony. I do not dream. When Twinkle wakes up I put on another pair of shorts and a cute t-shirt.

I go to the kitchen and grab some food Dune's already there with Zale, but they're just focused on their food.

I yell, "Hey guys so how's your morning been I'm excited to go to the training center! Are you Dune?"

Zale sighs and says, "Honey, it's not that exciting both of you might die or one of you. So I'm not excited about training you two for your death."

My smile falters a little but I start shoveling some food in my mouth then I ask, "Where's Mags?" Zale replies "She still is sleeping." "Oh" is all I can manage to say because I have so much food inside my mouth.

Then Dune and Zale start cracking up so much cause I look and sound like a chipmunk. I try to have a disdainful expression, but that doesn't cause pretty soon I'm laughing with them.

When we get over our laughing fit I see Mags then she tells us that Twinkle is ready to take us. I see a hint of approval in her eyes.

We ride down to the center. Twinkle blabbers about some random thing about our schedule. I have the urge to tell her to shut up. But I don't, I don't need to hurt another person before I go into the arena.

Dune and I immediately saunter over to the Careers. We formulate a plan, we separate and do whatever we want and make tributes feel nervous.

I go over to the knives station and throw one and I get a good solid stick in the bulls eye. I feel pretty happy and I throw a couple more, then I go to the survival stations.

I try the edible plants test and I don't pass it. I got like 3 wrong out of 10. I'm probably the only Career who looks at this station. I retry and I get them all right.

Now I head over to the knots station and find out how to make snares to trap tributes. Well I already know this because in Four we have to weave nets. Well not to trap tributes but how to make knots.

I go to the fire station and build it pretty easy, but I'm pretty dependent on matches. I get a decent fire starting with rubbing two sticks together.

I see Lumian throw a spear and I walk seductively and see every male turn around and look at me.

I whisper, "Hey can you teach me to throw like that?" I say it really innocently so he'll think I can't throw a spear, but in reality I can because I have gone spear fishing before.

He puts his hands around my waist and does the throwing motion. I see Dune out of the corner of my eye looking jealous. Then, I throw it with force that surprised him and knocked the head off the dummy.

He claps and yells "Great job Angel!" then the other Careers whoop and yell while everyone else looks like they're about to crap their pants.

I smile big and say "Thanks, it was nothing." I turn and go to the archery station. On thing I'm not good at, Ruby's there hitting bulls eye most of the time.

Wow! I might not win against her, then again I think of her as more of a friend than Alcie. There's something in Alcie's eyes that scare me.

Finally the Gamemakers call us for lunch the Careers all sit at the middle table. But everyone else around us is silent, almost but not quite. There's always an idiot who tries to go against us.

I feel horrible for them I really don't want to kill anyone I just want to survive. In the Hunger Games it kill or be killed.


	7. A Mistake

At lunch there are many decadent courses. I see the other girls not eating so much because they think they'll "gain weight"

I mean hello it's the Hunger Games you need to eat because you'll be starving most of the time.

It's nearly six 'o' clock when we eat dinner. They serve wine and I have several glasses I can tell the other Careers had it too. So when we get on the elevator we're shouting stupid random things.

For some reason Dune looks irresistible I lean for a kiss and one thing leads to another we are making out when we get onto the Fourth floor.

Then we get to his room….

I wake up with a pounding headache. I see Dune breathing lightly next to me. NAKED! OMG I'm so dead. Ironically I will suffer that fate in the games but, not if I can help it.

Then he wakes up and looks at me and says "So did you like it?" I murmur "Yea" then he pulls me down for a kiss. I say "I'm glad I did that before I died." He says "Yea, me too."

I grab some clothes from my room and get dressed then we walk down together. Zale says "Well I'm surprised you lovebirds woke up. It sounds like you were having fun last night.

We both immediately blush then I say, "It was a drunken mistake this means nothing to either of us." And I glance at Dune and he nods.

"Well that's good because love doesn't coexist with death very well." Zale exclaims.

Ugh! I forgot I had this horrible headache for a second. I run to the bathroom after Zale says this statement. Nobody comes and holds my hair back.

I hear Zale call the training center. "Hello, the tributes from District Four can't come because they're sick. Yea both have hangovers. Need to sleep it off. Ok yea thanks bye."

He comes back to lecture me "You're lucky that they let me do this." Then stomps off angrily. We only have 3 more days before the interview.

I decide to have a spa day for myself I order a massage, mani-pedi, and a facial.

In the meanwhile I have a glass of mint tea to sooth my hangover because I can't stomach anything.

Finally, an avox comes and does my treatments in like 3 hours by the time noon rolls around I feel a lot better.

I go to the dining room and have a small sandwich and some water and go to sleep.


	8. How to be a rebel

When I wake up it's nearly 7. I take a quick shower and grab a dress and heels run to the dining room.

Like 20 feet before I get there I start walking. I walk in when the salads are served. Twinkle looks at me disapprovingly, I announce "Sorry I'm late I had to take a shower."

Nobody answers. I sit down and sigh. We eat dinner silently, salad, chicken, crème brulee

. I push around my food not really eating it. Finally, I break the silence and I say

"Thank you Sabina and Nervus for those beautiful costumes yesterday." Sabina gently replies in a calm soothing voice

"You're welcome." And Nervus nods in agreement. I guess he's a man of few words. Then dinner is done.

Twinkle says "Run along Dune and Angel, let the grownups talk." I sigh and trudge to my room.

While I'm walking I ask Dune "Do you ever wonder what the world used to be? Where people didn't cheer for the death of the most venerable. The innocents, the children."

He mutters darkly "You'll get yourself killed before you're even in the arena with that kind of talk."

"Well, I was just curious to hear it from the point of view of a "so called bloodthirsty" Career.

Dune remarks "Well I'm going to bed. Bye."

"Ok, well night. I hope you do well tomorrow." I reply.

I close the door with a soft sigh. I don't know how I'm going to get a good score.

I need to stand out, find a thing that is rebellious, that no one would think of.


	9. Memories

I toss and turn all night. I have nightmares that would send chills down someone's spine.

All of a sudden I feel hands shaking me.

"Wake up!" Twinkle whines." "Ok I'm up." I say sleepily.

I drag myself out of bed and put on tennis shoes a sports bra and yoga pants.

I yawn and walk to the dining room; I quickly down a large glass of black coffee before I eat at all.

Again I stuff myself; fortunately, I got a little padding so my ribs aren't as prominent.

I wait for Dune to stop eating and ask him "Are you nervous for the private session with the Gamemakers?" he just shrugs and continues to stuff himself with food.

I bump into Mags around the corner, she reminds me so much of my grandmother. I ask her "I can't kill people, I just can't." I try to hold back the tears, successfully.

Mags motions for me to follow her. I realize that I'm in her room. She says "I felt the same way when I was a tribute. But it gets easier to deal with the pain as the years go on. Almost every night their faces torment me in nightmares.

I don't regret being a victor, because I have had good times and bad." I can only muster "Oh."

Then I clear my throat and say "Twinkle and Dune will be wondering where I am so I must be going now."

"Bye Angel I hope you do well." Mags says.

I go off to the elevator with my thoughts churning. "You're two minutes late!" Twinkle shrieks.

I guess I look like I was about to start crying because then in a gentler tone she says, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be that harsh."

"It's ok." I whisper. Then we ride down on the elevator to the training center.


	10. Heartless

We arrive at the training center. We walk over to the Career's; I ask everyone how are they and good morning.

I think _shit I've really messed up now because you're not supposed to get close to anyone in the games._

I put on a smile and say "Well we better prepare to impress the Gamemakers."

They all nod in agreement their expressions blank. Except Dune's.

I must have zoned out because everyone's heading off with their district partner.

"Well, I guess it's just us." I say trying to brighten the mood. "Yep, just you and me." He answers.

"So where do you want to go to first?" I ask. He says, "Well you probably think I'm being stupid, but I think we should go to the survival stations."

I look at him in surprise. "Of course we need to go there." I say.

He looks relived that I didn't say that was stupid.

"I think someone in our alliance should know about plants and fires and such." I say

"Yeah" he agrees. I see everyone scuttle out of our way. "I don't understand how they are so scared of us." I whisper.

"They all think we're bloodthirsty killers, when all of us are not." He mutters.

"Oh," I sigh softly. For once I realize that the wealth in the districts is not spread out evenly at all.

All my life I have gotten what I wanted I haven't seen through the cracks.

I guess with my impending death my world has shattered.

Dune and I just talk about things to keep our minds of the games.

Finally, it's time for the private sessions. Ruby, Lumian, Alcie, Percy, the two tributes from three then finally me.

I saunter over to the room and wonder what I'm going to do.

I come up with a perfect plan. I get some knives, spear, and a dummy.

First I create a noose and tie the dummy up on a knife-throwing target, and then I start throwing knives.

I see a Gamemaker come and inspect my work he nods in disappointment that most of my knives didn't make it on the target right.

But then another Gamemaker points out it's in the shape of a heart. Then I throw my spear.

It doesn't land embedded in the Gamemaker's heart, but I decapitate the dummy's head.

Then they dismiss me. I hear them discussing how they've never seen anything like it, but all I'm thinking is

_I hope the Gamemakers don't think I was going to hurt them. They don't realize I could kill every single one of them without anyone caring especially me. Anyone who can slaughter 23 each year is heartless._


	11. Artificial

I walk down to the elevator and press the button for Four. I sigh taking in all the stress that has been put on me for the past days.

Tomorrow's the interview; I hope Nervus has something good planned. Maybe something with a little less scales?

I wander into my room I order some snacks, plump birds with a tangy sauce and a cheese and fruit plate. Good I've been starving when the food has arrived.

I'm called down to dinner to see our scores. Great I think sarcastically, now I can see what they gave me so I can become a target. Probably some low, horrible score.

We rush through dinner. Then, I sit on the couch next to Dune.

I say "Good luck." Things have been tense between us since we uh… 'did it'.

I see Ruby and Lumian end up with an 8 and 9. Alcie and Percy get 10 and 9. The pair from Three who didn't make a big impression ends up with the girl 6 and the boy 4.

Then we're up I see the flash of my fake looking smiling face with a blinking 10. I'm so happy, Dune ends up with a 10 too.

The mentors and escort say congratulations. I feel a sigh of relief. No one in particular stands out except the 12 year old from 3 the giant from 7 and the blind girl from 8 who got a 6!

The adults go and shut us out and tell us to go to bed. I walk to my room all the while Dune is next to me. "Good job with your score" I say to him. He says "Not to bad yourself." I nod and say "Night" and walk into my room.

I fall into a fitful sleep dreaming of the thousand horrible deaths that, that children which I suppose that's what we still are- shouldn't ever go through.

When I wake up I have cold sweat on my face, and I remember that I have the interview tonight which means tomorrow I'm going to the arena.

I get dressed in the first things I pull out of my drawer, which is surprisingly cute; a fitted T-shirt and a pair of jean shorts.

My mother once told me that the image you want is projected in the way you look. I sniffle and hold back tears. I may, wait I probably won't ever see her again.

I go to the dinning room and shovel through some food and notice that every one is at the table and I say "Good morning" a little absentmindedly.

They nod and Dune says "Morning." I exclaim, "Well so we're practicing for our interviews today right?" Twinkle nods and says

"Yep you'll work on your angle with Mags and I'll teach you and Dune manners." Then she smiles this horrible smile that I guess is supposed to be reassuring but it's freaky, artificial, and fake like everything else here.


	12. This lullaby

"Great" I think sarcastically another day of makeup, waxing, and high heels.

Twinkle ushers me to some room to work on my strut in the 6 inch spiked heels.

Damn I hope I a least have 4 inch ones, cause these are extremely uncomfortable.

Twinkle's high-pitched voice brings me back to my senses.

She says, "Angel you're natural beauty and great at walking in heel so why are you not excited for your time to shine?"

Because you idiot I want to say I'm competing in a contest to the death.

We sit there- at least she does while I perfect my strut in silence.

Finally she tells me that Mags is waiting for me.

I gratefully smile when I leave at least my mentor is slightly more normal.

I knock on Mags's door lightly and to my surprise she answer's and is not alone. There is none other than the notorious sex god of Panem Finnick Odair.

Finnick won last years Hunger Games, in the matter of several days, once he got the trident, which I believe is the most expensive gift ever in an arena it was easy victory.

"Um, hi" I say then I mentally beat myself up why would me, Angel ever say that?

"Hey Angel" "Your score was very impressive." He says then grins cockily.

"Thanks" I answer awkwardly. Then I turn to Mags and say, "I have no clue what to do for my angle?"

"It's obvious." Then we both turn towards him. He still continues on, "You just like me, we are both very attractive people. I think if we played you as sexy you would be perfect." I smile at his compliment.

"I guess." I'm a little unsure of being sexy because I

personally I don't find myself that attractive.

Well on the other hand Finnick is the youngest tribute to win the games. So he may have a better perspective on this situation.

"So do you agree?" he asks. I nod my head.

Then launches into a bunch of questions. What I don't understand why doesn't Mags help.

At the end she finally starts to help. Then my prep team rushes in. Oh the joy I feel. I think sarcastically.

They're the chefs that are preparing me, the pig for slaughter. But, inside I know it's not really their fault.

I get into the tub filled with some kind of gritty lemony foam. They scrub me super hard. Then I'm getting into less offensive concoctions as the time passes.

Eventually they rub some stuff they call cocoa butter which smell great and makes my skin feel like silk.

My hair is starting to get curled with a machine called a curling iron. My nails are painted silver.

I get silver glitter sprinkled on me and my eye makeup is a cat eye with sliver eye shadow.

Then finally, Nervus comes in and tell me to close my eyes and slips a heavy cloth item I can tell that it's about 2 inches above my knees and extremely heavy.

I blindly clutch someone's hand and put my feet into the heels, which are thankfully several inches shorter than the ones Twinkle made me practice in.

I go over to the mirror and look and see my mother. Wait, no that's me. I look breathtaking.

My hair cascades into waves my sea-green eyes sparkle. And the dress…. The dress is beautiful a one strap number and looks like a shorter version of a Greek dress colored in the shade of a dark turquoise. My shoes are pumps with sparkles that shimmer when I walk.

"Thank you!" I scream. And then I hug Nervus and the prep team so tightly that they actually tell me to stop.

Then I realize that I'm a contender not to be reckoned with in these games. From my strength to looks and deadly accuracy.

Then Dune and I are led to the elevator and to the training center when there's a stage in front of it. Then I take a good look at him.

He looks dashing in a black suit and a tie that matches my dress. "You look good." I say and I hear him say "Not bad yourself Seawallder."

I smirk and say, "Well now we're on last name basis?" the light mood spreading in my voice.

He then gives a curt nod. "Ok" I say "Well good luck." He answers "Likewise."

We file silently onto the stage I give a confident wave to stand out. And some of the audience waves back and I smile.

You own this I think. You're awesome, smart and most definitely unforgettable. That calms me significantly.

I look at Caesar and see his hair, lips, and eyelids are neon pink! It's better than when he had red one year and looked like he was bleeding.

Then the interviews start off. Ruby gets the ball rolling by gushing. And Lumian by acting menacing.

Alcie acts bloodthirsty and so does Percy. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Considering most tributes and victors from 2 are bloodthirsty killers.

Enobaria slit a boy's throat with her teeth and got her teeth after the games inlaid with gold and sharpened.

Both from 3 come off as witty and smart I think I'll probably avoid them, they're both good with technology while most districts like us, barely know how electricity works.

It's like a daze when Caesar calls me up. Instead of shaking his hand I give him a kiss on the cheek. He looks very surprised, but recovers immediately. He starts off by asking do I have a boyfriend. I giggle and say "No, but some of the people here are very cute."

He asks he what I like most about the Capitol. And I say "The enjoyment of not having to eat seafood everyday."

Then the audience starts cracking up. I allow myself a big smile. "So Angel you made a huge splash at opening ceremonies." Then he says, "Pardon my pun." I answer, "Yes I love both my costumes."

He moves onto a more serious subject. And asks if I have siblings. "I do I have 2 little sisters and a little brother. They mean the world to me and I don't know what I'd do without them."

He nods then asks, "What did you say to them?" I clearly say, " I swore I would win and do whatever it takes to get home."

The buzzer goes off and we shake hands again and he says, "Best of luck Angel Seawallder tribute of District Four."

And then I silently walk off. I listen to Dune play the nice one and joke around with Caesar.

Finally after what seems like forever we finally go back to our apartment.

Dune and I ride up in silence. Finally I say "Good luck." He says "You too." We go to bed I know I won't sleep because I'll be thinking of the arena's I may be thrown in from frozen wasteland to scorching deserts.

I start humming a lullaby that mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. Frozen tears gliding down my face, soft breaths of life. I still have a chance.


	13. Suviving

Eventually, daylight breaks through my curtains blinding me. In the matter of several hours I could have my cold stiff body delivered home to my mourning family and friends.

I shudder at the thought. Twinkle comes into my room and says time to get ready.

I get on a hovercraft and frozen by an electric current and the women explains that this is a tracker to monitor me in the arena. Before for effectively stabbing me in the arm inserting the tracker deep under my flesh.

I'm led to a room before heading to the Stockyard. Nervus comes with a garment bag. I shudder thinking how much this looks like a body bag.

He opens the bag and pulls out some boots with great traction to run, a jacket, a shirt, and some pants all made of extremely thick material.

He says that it's been waterproofed and is designed to keep heat in. "So expect the lots of snow and water." He says "Thanks" I say.

He helps put on the clothes and tells me to walk around to make sure it fits well.

Nervus presses me to eat knowing that I'll need the energy. I gobble down as much food as I can and drink several glasses of water.

Finally it's time to part. I give him a hug then he says, "Here's your token." And fastens the necklace around my neck and then says, "I believe in you Angel. Good Luck."

I look at him and nod and go into the tube that may help me reach my uncertain death.

The tube slowly ascends up. Well, at least it feels like that to me. Eventually, I reach the top and have my first glance at the arena.

To my right there is a dismal swamp offering minimal cover. Then to my left there are tall mountains reaching to the sky covered with thick forests and snow. Surrounding the Cornucopia is slippery rocks making it harder to reach supplies.

I hear Claudius Templesmith the legendary announcer of the Hunger Games boom "Ladies and Gentlemen let the 66th Hunger Games begin."

Sixty seconds is all we have until we're unsafe and targets. My allies could turn against me in seconds if proven I'm no longer useful to them.

I remind myself not to sleep tonight at all, because I need to prepare in case someone tries to sever alliance early.

50, 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60! Time to go! I run off my plate adrenaline pumping through me and sprint on the hard packed, rocky, ground to the Cornucopia. Nearly slipping on the moss slick rocks.

I have to get weapons to defend myself. I quickly arm myself with several knives, and a bow. Even though I suck at archery I'd rather have a long-range weapon on me.

Although I'd rather flee, I have to stay put because I would be the first on the kill list because I've already shown off my skills and they're good.

Let's face it a skinny teenage girl against 5 well-fed tributes all deadly and accurate. This results in my immediate death.

I load my bow and shoot it at the poor tribute from 9 who unfortunately slipped on the ground near me and is struggling to get up. Then I try not to hear the sickening crunch as my arrow makes a home in his head.

At the end of the bloodbath 10 are dead. I've ended the lives of 2 of them.

Most tributes fled to the mountains probably instinctively feeling the swamp is a place full of mutts, rabid animals, and quicksand.

As night falls we light a fire and eat some food we gathered earlier. I try to eat a little but all I see is the fear in the girl's deep brown eyes when I straddled before my knife slit her throat.

A bloody smile made it's home on her throat. Eventually, it's time for someone to watch I say I'll start first.

Then before the others drift off the anthem is on and the faces of the fallen are projected up into the sky.

One and Two are skipped then the boy from 3 pops up. Then both from 5 and 6. The girl from 8, the one I killed pops up. I hold back a choked sound that is sure to come out of my throat if I try to talk. The boy from 9, the girl from 10, and both from 12.

The other's drift off to sleep. I poke the fire so I will be able to see in the dark better with my night vision and to keep away predators. As the night goes on the temperature drops and I'm thankful for the thick gear.

The next person is Alcie, and quite frankly I'm scared to wake her up for her shift.

I shake her and say "Alcie wake up." And she does and mutters something. Luckily we have more than enough sleeping bags so I just take one and take one and try not to succumb to my fatigue. Eventually, my willpower crumbles and I fall into a deep slumber.

I wake up to the gradual light that seeps through the horizon it must be 6 'o' clock I usually wake up around then to fish.

Unlike most people I have to help my family. I see that Dune is the last watch and I whisper "Good morning." And he says it back and I murmur "I'm going to start breakfast for the others, so they will appreciate me more." I keep the last part about being appreciated in my head.

So I go off with some rope, knives, bow, and axe. Although I don't know how to use the axe well I think it may be of help because I hid it in a pack, so more protection, I guess.

Right now our camp is on the outskirts of the mountains. So I gather some berries that I know are safe.

I set some snares some for tributes others for food. I feel so uneasy out here. I'm out of my element, there aren't any thick forests or marshes in District four. It's just golden beaches and palm trees.

I hear a snap behind me. I have the vaguest sense that this is probably a threat, either a mutt or an armed tribute.

I deeply exhale and slowly turn around. What I see behind me is unexpected. There's a rabbit struggling to get out of my trap.

It's no ordinary rabbit like I expected. It's larger and has white fur that's tinted pink. I quickly smash rabbit's skull with the side of the axe blade staining the snow faintly red and pink.

I look up at the sky and see that the snow is starting to come down really fast. Across the swamp is getting a lot of snow to, effectively luring the others out of there because they may freeze to death.

I warily look around at my surroundings and hope there are no hidden tributes watching me. I carefully walk through the snow trying not to make crunching noises will little success.

Fortunately, the noise is muffled by all the animal noises, like birds.

I make it back to the camp and coax the fire back to life. And roast the rabbit over a makeshift spit.

The fat crackles and the sound makes me feel at home. A heavenly smoke begins to fill the air my stomach decides to sing a song extremely loudly making Dune laugh.

I go over and slug his arm playfully. Then I go back and get the berries and mush them up into some kind of treat.

Then looking through the packs I notice there's no food this year in them!

This is a minor problem to me because I know what's safe, but they don't.

I have the upper advantage if we sever the alliance. I grin. Dune looks at me quizzically and I shake it off and say it's nothing.

I'm crucial and there's no way I'm giving my skills away. Except to Dune I know we couldn't kill each other and likely will stick together if the alliance severs.

And a low move for me would be poison. They wouldn't know what hit them, because I would do anything to survive.

AN:/ Hey guys I'm starting to write author' notes and making the chapters longer. Anyways if you would like something included please review. ~ Nightlock


	14. The hunters become the hunted

AN:/ I realized that Angel mentioned that there're are no marshes in District four. What I meant there're no swamps. Because I think that there are salt marshes in the District aside from just beaches.

We wake the others around 7:30. They kind of look pissed that we let them sleep in. I shrug it off.

Better to get more rest than not. I ladle out some of the berry stuff in some smaller pans and hand the rabbit meat to them.

Ruby finally pipes up and says, "I hope they included the pumpkin soup with the nuts and seeds in one of the cans." Dune and I exchange looks, he knows that there's no food provided for us in the Cornucopia.

I don't have much of a heart to tell her because she looks like she's about to drool. She reminds me of the District 12 tributes starving, weak, and childlike. Almost but not quite.

I break the news to everyone "So, guys I know this is a disappointment, but we don't have any food provided for us in the bags."

They all look teed off. I mean I would to if I thought I had no way to eat. "Are you sure?" Percy speaks up. And I say "Yep. Sadly that's the case." Then I add "But on a lighter note I know what we can eat in the arena and I already set traps for food and tributes."

"My, my." Alcie says sarcastically "That's a great relief. Now we can risk the chance of getting food poisoning from undercooked stuff or maybe poisoned cause we don't know what you're picking!" I scowl and the others glare I can already see they're going to defend me.

This time it's not me speaking up. It's Lumian. He says "Well Alcie I'm sorry you're a lazy, selfish ass that instead of being productive and realizing that we need to get our own food. Decides to bitch about the person who just made your breakfast." That puts a stop to the remarks. But I can see that Alcie Cutthroat will be my murderer. But not if I get her first…

As my thirst intensifies I find that I don't see a water source near me. I let that comment slip to Ruby who in turn tells everyone we need to find a water source because we can't keep boiling snow cause you can get sick from it.

We trek further into the woods Ruby and I are in the middle because apparently we aren't the strongest pair of fighters. With complaints shoved down my throat I can feel the temperature drop as we trudge forwards.

I remember learning about snow for the first time in history class. My teacher told us that people used to strap these strange contraptions on their feet called snowshoes.

That way their feet wouldn't sink in the snow as they walked. Then I remember that same teacher never showed up again several weeks later. Because she had been talking about rebellious things like democracy. I realize the first time I see snow is in an arena.

We take a break for lunch and eat some berries. I probably got sponsors lined up around the block so I say "Mags do you think you could get me some snowshoes?" then all of a sudden a large silver parachute falls out of the sky.

I crawl over to it and open it. In there contains food and 6 pairs of snowshoes. "Thank you." I say. Gratefully smiling.

Everyone grabs a pair and straps them on their feet. We decide to save the food for later but each take a piece of jerky.

We strap the shoes on and thankfully no one falls into a snowdrift again. Walking is slightly easier, but since we're walking uphill the trek is pretty harsh.

Unexpectedly, I see a glimmer of sunlight reflecting of water. I say we should check it out cause I think it may be a main source. Because there's always one main river or lake in the arenas.

When I look at it I gasp it's a broad river with clear sparkling water that flows and sparkles. Underneath I can see some fish. But, these are no fish I know, they aren't saltwater, they're freshwater.

I hear a crackle and turn around hoping it's a rabbit but instead it's a small ashen-faced tribute trying futile attempts to hide himself.

I decide to pretend I didn't see him knowing that the others would readily sink their weapons into his flesh.

I mouth the word go and at that point I start making a lot of splashes in the water claim some predator fish are attracted to that, which some are.

Out of the corner of my eye I see him scaling a tree as silently as possible. He mouths thank you and I flip my hair meaning your welcome.

I dip my pinky in the water and lick it and declare that we should purify it not to take any unnecessary risks. I put what I remember is the right amount of iodine in a pitcher and wait.

Eventually Percy says we should start hunting and then I know he's not talking about food, but humans.

We split up into 2 groups of 3. I end up with Dune and Ruby. Although she isn't with her district partner she doesn't care she says she prefers the company of the quieter, kinder, friendlier, District Four tributes.

All three of us agree on something that Alcie is mentally off. "She's psychotic." Ruby remarks then we quiet down so we can secure our "prey."

I hold my arm out "Wait." I whisper and point out the distinct boot marks. They're fairly fresh. We silently follow them and see at the end of the trail there's the boy from 10 I think.

He looks like he has some weapons and I see him take a knife out he shouldn't be able to fend us off. For a tribute from 10 he's pretty well fed I'm almost barely half the size of him.

I arm myself with arrows and knives we all know it's an unfair fight. He looks like a cornered animal what d animals do when they're cornered I ask? Well, they lash out and that's just what he does then, I throw a knife.

It sticks in his shoulder. He lets out a groan of pain that doesn't sound human. Then he throws his knife at Ruby and from what I heard it got her from her cry of pain. After what seems like forever Dune gets close enough and decapitates him wit his sword.

Blood pools under the head and his hazel eyes are forever in a state of surprise. Dune walks over relives him of the small pack and cleans his sword off with the boys shirt.

I go over and see what happened to Ruby. The knife managed to hit her in the leg. She's paper white and shaking from the blood loss. The blood slowly oozes out of the cut making it look less deadly than it is. I can see up close it's really deep. I get out the medical kit and find what I was looking for, that never usually is in the packs. Morphling, but I realize that there may be worse injuries and others will probably need it. But since Ruby is my friendlier ally I give it to her by injecting into her bloodstream.

She lets out a groan showing that the drug is working. I realize that we're all too exposed. So I order Dune to watch, while I play doctor. I open her skin more so I can see if her arteries are damaged. Almost but not quite, barely a millimeter away. I put some antibiotics on her cut and slowly stitch it up using my net weaving skills I close it up fairly well.

We rest and take a gulp of water before helping Ruby walk. We meet a furious Alcie and Percy by the river. I ask, "Where's Lumian?" she screams, "The bitch and bastard killed him!" I ask whom? And she says "Both from 7. Curse their damn axes." She screeches. She adds "Don't worry we took care of her the boy got away."

Dune says "We got the boy from 10. And Ruby got injured in the leg." I whisper, "It's really deep."

As you can expect tonight the tributes faces are up in the sky after the national anthem. I see District 1 pop up and I reach a comforting arm Ruby when I see Lumian's face on then it skips to District 7 then onto 10 the seal comes on and then the sky goes blank.

All this trekking has made me sleepy. I have to stay on watch. I do up until I wake up Alcie and collapse on my sleeping bag and pass out from exhaustion.

I wake up a little later this time but judging from the sky I can't tell that much, because it's super cloudy and no sunlight filters through and snow is pouring.

I feel a lurch in my stomach and all of a sudden I vomit the remains of my dinner up. I brush sweaty strands of hair off my face.

I know there's a reason to my problem. I see Dune looking at me strangely. He asks, "Are you ok?" and I say, "I'm fine."

But after I say it more bile comes up. And I see Dune frantically calling out my name I smile in slip into sweet, numbing, unconsciousness.

AN:/ So, anyone know what's wrong with Angel? It's certainly not food poisoning. Find out in the next chapter. ~Nightlock


	15. A new found realization

I let out a groan when I come to. My head is throbbing, my throat has a foul taste in it and it's parched. I feel much like my hangover. But, this isn't a hangover; I haven't had alcohol since a couple of days ago.

I gasp as I realize the reason. I look around and notice everyone staring at me curiously wondering why I fainted and probably half-hoping that I'll give them an explanation.

My gaze lands on Dune. But I can't explain. I can't tell them, that I'm pregnant.

I have to get him away from the others they would probably see me as a liability and decide to kill me.

"Umm." I say not sure if I can speak at all. I muster up in a cracking voice because the bile left my throat sore "I must have gotten food poisoning."

Although everyone can probably see through my thinly veiled lie, anyone with a shred of humanity in them hopefully won't want to kill a pregnant tribute.

I don't need to deal with this. But this makes me more compelled to win, to save my baby.

I say that I'm going to the river to freshen up. Everyone then argues who should come with me because I'm still a little out of it.

Eventually, they decide on Dune, great I think now I can tell him without alerting the others. The least wounded and better trained. But I seriously think that Ruby and Dune didn't want to leave me with the psychopaths from 2.

We walk in silence to the flowing water. "Dune…" I whisper. "Ok, well the reason I threw up isn't from food poisoning." "But, I think I'm pregnant."

This all comes out really fast and low, so I think the cameras will have a hard picking up on what I said. This is quite embarrassing to admit so my face is probably lobster red.

His green eyes widen in shock and he asks, "Are you sure?" I'm offended I'm no slut. I say "Well you're the only guy I've been with and you know." I Leave his thoughts to fill in the pieces.

He nods. "I guess we need a test to find out for sure." I say. Then all of a sudden a silver parachute comes crashing down.

I fumble with the strings and finally get it open. Inside is a small box that's marked "Pregnancy Test". It says on the instructions to pee on it.

I go by a bush to cover me pull down my pants and pee on the stick. It says to wait for 3 minutes. I go to Dune and we wait for what seems like forever.

Finally, the moment we've been waiting for the results. I clench his hand and look at the stick. It reads in pink "Positive."

Oh God. I look at Dune's face and he looks shocked his face pale and white. "I'm going to do anything possible to get you and the baby out of the arena" he murmurs with grim determination.

I just bury my face into his chest, and make a little choked noise from the back of my throat and then compose myself. I'll probably die, my child dead before it's developed half it's body.

Then I slowly go down to the river and wash my face free of vomit and sweat. Then I go and dig a hole then bury the test so no one can find it.

We slowly walk side by side back to camp. Newfound realization settling down on us, that we're parents.

I attempt to choke down some berries. I succeed without them coming up. I move to check Ruby's wound, which is healing nicely.

Then all of a sudden something comes crashing through the forest. I turn and see it's some kind of bear.

It's no ordinary bear I'm guessing; I think it's some kind of mutt.

Then it hurls itself to the closest person, Alcie. I grab Ruby and help her start climbing a tree I see that Dune and Percy have similar ideas. But, they're heavier than us so they probably can't climb that high.

As if on cue branches start snapping under their feet. I push to climb higher. Finally, we're up at 15 feet. Should I fall off that means a neck snapping drop into the jaws of a hungry bear.

I see a gruesome sight when I look down, there seems to be a bloody slab of meat in the place of my hot-tempered ally.

The cannon sounds, although I wasn't a big fan of her but this was a horrible way to die.

I glance at Ruby and she looks green. I don't know how we're going to get the bear away from us. I rummage through the pack I managed to grab and find some of the really old rabbit.

May as well give it to him we'll probably get food poisoning. I toss down the rabbit and he scarfs it down. Several minutes later he leaves and then I start the slow descent down with trembling legs.

Blood stained snow. How could something so foul and evil be tainting something so pure?

I look down at the bloody mess and sigh. Then I grab a blanket and cover what was once Alcie.

_I'm sorry_ I think that your own allies abandoned you and left you to a gruesome fate.

Then we all back away and a hovercraft gently picks up the broken, bloody, body of our fallen ally.

The tribute numbers have really gone down in 3 days there's only 10 tributes left.

I believe that my alliance will split soon. As the day dwindles on we start walking further down the river. The next death may possibly break up our already fragile alliance.

AN:/ Sorry that it took a while to update I was on vacation and didn't have my laptop and Internet access. ~Nightlock


	16. Beautiful, but deadly

I see my mother her black hair spread around her face, eyes more sky than ocean. Her hand reaches and caresses my face. She whispers, "Don't be afraid."

All the while I hear someone murmuring "Angel, Angel." like an ancient chant. My eyes open on their own. I see Dune blocking my vision. I slur "Whatz iss ittt?" he says, "I thought you would like to puke before they woke up."

That's when I realize the nauseous feeling in my stomach. I run as far as I can get before lurching over some bushes and violently heaving what little was left in my stomach.

I mull my dream over in my brain. I guess my subconscious mind somehow relayed the message my mother wanted to tell me. Or what I wanted her to tell me.

I want to get some fresh meat so I silently get knives, axe and a pack. I creep silently around, and then I hear a cannon, which sounds like a boom of thunder, which startles me so badly that I drop a knife near my foot, my hands shaking.

I'm curious to know who died which presumably is one of the tributes who were alive and not in our alliance.

I hope that all the animals aren't scared off by the blast. So I go in the other direction in case the tribute's murderer is in that direction. I eventually find two rabbits and deliver deathblows. As I'm skinning and gutting them I feel nauseous. I hope I don't heave up any more food, because I need all the nutrients I can get.

I slowly walk back occasionally leaning on nearby trees when dark spots dance across my vision. I finally, get back and put the meat on another spit and cook it.

I put my hands by the fire hoping that it would warm the inside of my soul, which is probably pitch black. I long for the cool breezes and sun that tanned my skin and bleached my hair.

I shiver and pull the parka closer to me. Eventually, everyone wakes up. By then the meat is done and I cut generous pieces for all of us.

As I eat I'm absorbed by a flashback. It was a dry summer, my father decided to take me swimming and fishing. I was a little 6 year old and enamored by him. We went far out and hauled in the nets. At noon we took out our lunches my mother packed us and ate.

He then let me in the water with a raft he fashioned out of reeds in the marsh. I played a game where I where I was a mermaid and swam away from Panem, away to paradise. We went home when the sun was touching the horizon. My father managed to get a fish from his catch for our dinner. He taught me how to clean the fish. I watched my mother hum and cook the fish. Finally, we sat down and ate it.

Tears welled up in my eyes and I hoped that I could one day do that again with my family.

I want to go home I want to break down and cry and throw a fit just like I used to when my mother would march me straight past the candy store because we couldn't afford anything. Maybe once in a blue moon I would get a small piece of rock candy and that was it.

I look around for a piece of glass but instead I find a sword and glance at my reflection. I look like a mess. I walk down to the water and cup some of it in my hand and wash my lanky bronze hair.

I really want to go in the water but doing so I may get hypothermia. Damn it I just want to bathe in hot water. I'm a tired pregnant woman who's sick of killing and murdering. I just want something sweet and a soft and warm place to sleep.

I lie back in a patch of sunlight and soak up all the warmth I can. I've always wanted children, they're all yours and they love you unconditionally, despite the risks of the Hunger Games. But, I wanted one when I was older and married.

But after the Games, I don't think I'll ever be the same. Can I ever be a mother? Could my child look me in the eyes again, if they see me murder other humans? Not just humans but teenager's, children.

They'll ask about their father. I can't tell them because they'll think we're monsters. I am a monster. I killed two people, and more if I'm going to come home.

With a jolt of surprise I realize that I walked back to camp. I felt calm and relaxed, which is unusual because I'm in an arena.

I know that after 4 days and down to 9 tributes they'll want to elongate the games. So, I'm assuming that we'll have at least two days of peace.

I go over to the golden Cornucopia by our camp and rummage through the picked over supplies. I don't find much I see a parachute float down in it is a vial of berries, which reads, "Caution _Atropa Belladonna, _Deadly Nightshade. Poison." I recognize it; Nightshade is a deadly poison that is fatal to humans if you eat any part of the plant. An adult human can die if they consume a single leaf.

Nightshade is a sweet berry that I could disguise by picking blueberries for me and giving the others the poison. Could I do that? I think a more useful thing is to smear on my weapons.

I sit down and put on some new gloves that I found in a pack, because the juice is extremely toxic and potent. I take great care of making sure to wash my hands and throw the gloves away.

I then wrap the knives up in some leaves and put them away. I hide the berries in the pack so my allies won't accuse me of trying to poison them.

I walk back and plop down next to Ruby. We start to talk; I ask her if she has any siblings. She says she had an older brother who volunteered for the 60th Games and made it to the final 2 and lost to the boy from District 6. She has a little brother who is 15, 3 years younger than us. We talk about boys and I found out that she has a boyfriend who would've volunteered this year, but she did.

"Do you?" Ruby asks startling me out of my daydreams. "No." thinking of Dune. What are we? I guess we're some sort of couple. Thinking of him sends butterflies in my stomach. I really like him. His charm, personality, and looks. I think I'm falling for him, falling in love.

I ask, "What do you miss most from home?" she says, "I miss a lot of things. What about you?" I imagine she doesn't want to give a lot of information away.

I answer. "Imagine an endless body of water so vast that all you can see is the blue stretching past the horizon. Then look on the shoreline and see the little poor fishermen's huts. As you go further inland see the winding streets and docks. Smell the salt in the air, the fish. You can taste the sunlight. Everyone at home has wind beaten, suntanned faces. Sun bleached hair and light eyes, well at least most do. My mother has jet black hair…" "You really miss her don't you?" she asks. I nod my head not trusting my voice.

We go on and talk about lighter topics like the latest fashions in the capitol and makeup.

Night falls and the sounds in the forest sound sinister. I get shivers down my spine when I take first watch and hear some thing plunk down near me I grab the nearest weapon, which is a knife, and turn around.

I see a silver parachute landed near me. I go over and open it the disturbance hasn't gone unnoticed. Dune is up and standing behind me.

I untie the package and see that there is pastries and bread. Yum! I haven't had bread for what seems like forever. I grab a pastry and bite down. It's light and fluffy and filled with, custard? Wait no, chocolate! Yes, I've wanted something sweet for a while.

Dune grabs a pastry too and shoves it in his mouth. I giggle a little and remember that teenage boys have giant appetites. He sits down next to me and says, "He couldn't sleep."

"Dune," I say, "I'm scared." "I don't want to die." He says, "Shhh. You'll be alright." I smile, the smile is a little strained. He starts to hum and holds me in his arms and rocks me.

All of a sudden in a light speed of a second our lips crush together. I lengthen the kiss, not caring that this is broadcasted on TV. This could be happening a million miles away, at home in District Four.

Sometimes I wish I could put cloth on the cameras and cover them to shut out the viewers. Because sometimes you need to be alone.

When we break apart I study his face; golden, unblemished skin, a sprinkling of light freckles that you can barely notice on his nose, bronze hair so light it's blonde, sea green eyes almost identical to mine; but more green, eyelashes dark as coal, high cheekbones, and full slightly pink lips. In his eyes though, you can see the sadness, he as well as all the children in Panem have grown up too fast.

Oh how I must look compared to him. Like a frumpy old lady I suppose. Little snowflakes coat his eyelashes making him look like that new fashion that I saw in the Capitol, two-tone eyelashes. I give a little laugh. And he asks what? I say, "I saw people with two different colors on their eyelashes and the snowflakes make you look like that." "Well is that so?" Dune says.

Out of nowhere a snowball pelts me in the face. "Hey, what the heck?" I scream then I throw one back but miss cause he falls to the side. Instead I hit Ruby who gets up and promptly screams, "What the hell are we doing!" and joins the fight. We creep over to Percy and then, Dune pelts a snowball at him.

"Gah!" he screams and we all fall down on the snowy ground in a fit of hysterical laughter. He then chucks snowballs at us.

In the end we all are red faced, breathless, laughing, and soaked. This won't last our alliance breaking. It won't be as bloody as other years but there will be deaths.

AN:/ So a little fluff I thought that Angel needed a break and to develop her relationship with Dune. I wanted to add some background on Ruby, because I felt that she wasn't an ordinary District One tribute and felt compelled to win out of revenge and vengeance. Watch out cause this girl isn't going down without a fight. XOXO ~Nightlock


	17. One life for two

Everywhere I turn there is a wall of deep impenetrable blue. Instead of the bright, normal fish I see and catch. I see sharks far as the eye can see, that crave my blood. All I can register is that I'm drowning after no oxygen courses through my lungs.

Waking up is the worst some say, after a nightmare realizing your worst fears could become real in this hell. I open my eyes. For once I think the nausea has left me. But, when I move to fast for my stomach's liking I have to run to the bushes.

My dinner comes up. Great, I feel disgusting and want to scrub my mouth with the strong, minty, toothpaste that they had in the Capitol. I wish I was at home.

I looked around me. It stopped snowing, so now the beautiful cold snow was turning into gray slush. Wait! The snow is melting. Could the Gamemakers try to flood the arena? We'll have to push up the mountains. I think with Dune only. Our alliance has to break soon. "10 left" my mind dimly thinks.

Walking back I spot a burst of color. I look and see a bird, flying high above the world away from here. I look at the river. It's cold and rushing, raging, water. It looks like snow melted into it because the water levels are higher.

I jog back to the camp. I eat some of the bread that's still left from yesterday. Right now while I'm eating my siblings will be getting ready for school, no doubt watching me. My parents will be on the boat hauling in the nets and crab traps.

They may be watching me on the small, fuzzy, TV on the fishing boat. A little crunch behind me pulls me out of my daydreams. I turn around and see it's Dune, of course it's his shift right now to be on watch.

We sit in silence. I ask him, "What do you think we should name the baby?" he pauses. And continues "I didn't really think about names, but for now let's wait until you see her. You'll know instantly what to name her."

I mull this in my mind. "Do you think the baby will be a girl?" I ask. He shrugs and answers, "I have this feeling it will be." "Ok, then I think it is too, because I have this mother's instinct." I say.

I hear yawning behind me. I slowly turn around and Percy waking up. God, I hope he didn't hear our conversation.

I walk over to the fire and poke the coals. Holding my gloved hands out I stare at the fire. Fire is humanity's lifeblood; for without it we would've perished.

I think how that is the opposite of me. I am like the ocean, I am soothing, cool, but can rage like hurricanes that sometimes plague my district's shores.

I get up and brush the snow off my pants. Then I walk over and gently shake Ruby awake. She groans and attempts to hit my leg, which I easily dodge. I tell her "Come on we have to get moving." She reluctantly drags herself out of her sleeping bag.

I pass her some bread and grab another small piece for myself. I turn it over in my hands and realize all at once why it's so familiar. It's my districts bread made from terrasae and seaweed. I take a small bite and think of home.

I stand up and brush the back of my pants. I say that we should head up the mountains following the river. And the others agree.

We start to walk Ruby and I in the middle Percy in the front and Dune in the back. After several hours I start to sweat. We stop to wash our faces in the cold clear water before we sit down to rest.

I see it before the others. A silver parachute falling down to us. I crawl over and open it. Inside there is a three-course meal. Most likely the mentors from all of our districts combined together to give us this gift. We all eagerly split the meal saving some for later. An hour later we are gorged and lazily laying out in the splotches of sunlight that dot in between the trees.

We continue walking until the trees end out and the air is thin. I detach myself from the group and look over the cliff; I see the layout of the whole arena. The swamp appears to be warming up. The sky looks as if there's going to be a blizzard. I look across the icy wasteland, there's nothing growing save some lichens and scrubs. I see caves further back.

The wind speed starts to pick up when I realize I should run to the caves. I run to the biggest one and the others follow suit. We manage to make it before the snow starts to blow.

Ruby and Percy start to build a fire. I hear some noises at the back of the cave. Dune seems to sense it to. Our eyes lock towards the back where the firelight doesn't quite reach. Out of the shadows a mountain goat comes out. This is probably no ordinary goat. As if proving my point the goat opens it's mouth full of razor sharp teeth. The goat isn't hell bent on attacking us yet, but just to be on the safe side I grab the nearest weapon, which happens to be a spear.

The goat itself is not graced with beauty, shaggy fur caked with god knows what. Beady black eyes, horns though thick at the bottom narrow out to razor thin points that can certainly impale me if it decides to charge.

I slowly get up and have my spear at the ready. And in one swift movement the goat gets impaled. But my spear is still in my hand if it's not mine then whose is it?

I turn around and see Ruby with a grin on her face. I go over to the goat and gut and skin it. This meat will last awhile if it's smoked and I can use the fur as extra clothing.

Suddenly, the smell gets overwhelming. I lean over my side and heave. Bile splatters on the stone floor. Percy and Ruby look at me questionably. Dune looks at me with sad eyes. I can tell he feels bad about the pregnancy symptoms.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asks. "Nothing." I murmur. "Obviously something's wrong so you may want to tell us now before we find out ourselves!" Percy bellows.

Tears well up in my eyes. Why am I crying? Damn hormones I think. "Unfortunately Percy I have no answer for you." I say.

"Fine." He snarls, "So be it." He draws his sword out of the sheath, I should have known. Something as stupid as this would push him over edge.

He comes towards me I try to crawl back my hands scrabbling for a weapon. I hit the stonewall of the cave. Holding my knife in front of me I attempt to get up.

Before I get slashed someone hurls itself in front of me to block Percy's blow. The sword connects with the abdomen on one of ally's bodies. When the person falls to the ground I see who it is.

AN:/ Cliffhanger! Who do you think it is? Review and the chapter will come faster. ~Nightlock


	18. Revenge is a dish best served cold

"Ruby." is the only thing I think. Why would she sacrifice herself for me? I rush over to her and take her hand that is beginning to become cold in mine. I barely hear the fight between Percy and Dune. "Why?" I ask.

She's pale breathing shallowly, a nasty slash in her abdomen; it looks as if her stomach and liver have been punctured, beyond my capacity of healing. Beyond anyone's in reality.

"I understand now Angel." her voice barely audible. "I know why you have been sick. I heard you and Dune this morning." I sigh, "You have a baby I couldn't let them take that from you, me I'm not a necessity, no one will be destroyed if I don't come back. Not like you."

"Thank you Ruby, I can never repay you." I whisper. "You can." She musters the loudest she can. "You win, win for me. Not only me but also your baby. Then I can be repaid." "Then my death will have a meaning." She closes her eyes and takes her last shuddering breath and becomes still. Boom! Her cannon echoes in the cave. A ghost of a smile remains on her face.

I whisper goodbye and kiss her forehead. The human feelings will come later, regret, loss, sadness, and revenge. After, I run grab my pack. I look over at the boys and manage to throw a knife in Percy's foot. Then, I grab Dune's hand and together we flee into the blizzard. But, not before his knife catches me if the shoulder.

I'm almost blind with the help I'm giving us. For all I know I could be leading us to a cliff and fall into oblivion.

We get to the tree line. There I can see a little better, because the wind isn't blowing as hard. I notice that Dune is limping. I look and see blood; black and glistening in the moonlight.

He's cut on his calf. "Ok, we have to stop and find shelter." He grunts and says, "I'm fine." "No you aren't." I retort.

We eventually find a rocky place in the shade of some trees. I don't see any caves on this part of the mountain. The snow still blows each icy crystal digging into my skin like a dagger.

I help him hobble, leaning on me for support. I start a fire. It takes a while because the wind keeps blowing it out. When I get it started I huddle close to the fire for warmth before turning over to Dune and attending to his wound.

I gently take off his boot and roll up his socks. The wound is nasty. Thankfully, he doesn't seem to be in any danger of bleeding to death.

I roll up the thick pants and take a big look at the cut. I hold back a little gasp of shock. I feel nauseous. I must look green because Dune says, "Are you going to be sick?"

I shake my head feeling that if I open my mouth I may puke all over. I look in the bag I managed to get. There's no sign of a first aid kit.

I groan in frustration. Dune asks what's the problem. I reply, "I don't have a first aid kit or anything to help with your leg and my shoulder." I pause and say, "I'm really sorry."

"It's alright." He smooth's my hair back. We lean in for a kiss. I jump back when I hear something crash above us.

I look up and see a large parachute glistening in the moonlight. The parachute however is stuck in a high branch of a tree. I grab a knife and walk over to the tree.

Dune starts to protest and says that I shouldn't climb the tree in case I could fall. I brush off his words and start to climb.

I myself am not a great climber, because in District 4 we only have palm trees not pine, oak, or ash, and who knows what. What also is an inconvenience is my shoulder.

I grab onto the lowest branch there and swing myself up. I then climb several more branches nearly falling twice. I try not to make any noises because my arm feels as if it's on fire When I reach the parachute I tie the strings around my waist.

I slowly climb down. When I make it to the bottom I walk over Dune and sit down. I look in the parachute and find a tent, food, and some first aid stuff.

After I clean out his leg with alcohol I stitch it up and give him some pain and sleep pills. I then pitch up the tent and roll out some sleeping bags. Then he helps to clean, stich, and bandage my shoulder. I request to take first watch. Dune I think understands I want some time alone to mourn my friend.

I let the raw emotions of the day overtake me. I let my silent tears fall and coat my face. I have one thought; revenge will be sweet as the nightshade berries on my knife in Percy's throat.

I will avenge my friend. Then I realize she has done something no other person has, she saved my life. She is my best friend, my sister.

In a different world we would've been great friends, and maybe have done even greater things.

I just want to go home nothing else. If I had one wish, it would be that the world would be different. I want to lay down my weapons and stop this bloodshed.

I may have laid down my weapons and let someone kill me, but I have someone else I need to protect. The baby. I couldn't let a life end before it started.

It starts to get light out. I start to sharpen my knife so I don't think about my fallen friend too much. I don't think I could handle it.

But if there's one thing I've learned is that you can't run away from your nightmares when you're right in front of them.

AN:/ Yay! I'm so happy that I've finished this chapter in a day because I've been having some writer's block. Also, this chapter is shorter. So I realized Angel hasn't really had any injuries so I had to purposely write this chapter to show the breaking of the alliance and her getting injured. Anyways I hope you enjoyed. ~Nightlock


	19. The Feast Has Begun

When Dune wakes up I open some beef jerky for our breakfast. For once it seems that the morning sickness has left me. After we finish eating I start rubbing my eyes to keep myself awake. Dune tells me to go to sleep. So I sleep.

When I wake up it's in the afternoon. I'm pissed at him why didn't he wake me up a couple of hours later? When I look at him I snap. "Why didn't you wake me up? I am the least injured so I can guard us better!" he starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He replies "You're so cute when you're angry." This comment ticks me even more off "I'm not cute I'm annoyed you made me get my hormones out of whack you idiot!" I scream.

Dune just replies, "Ok. But please calm down it won't do us any good if someone hears us." "Your right." I mutter.

I go outside the tent to see that instead of flooding the arena, they seem to be trying to freeze us to death. Because there are enormous snow drifts surrounding our large tent.

I crawl back inside deciding that I would rather have dry clothes. I sit back on the sleeping bags and make some sort of nest.

I start to talk to Dune and learn he has an older brother and a younger brother. "Wow, a house full of boys." I exclaim. He laughs, "Yeah, my mom always wanted a daughter but, she got stuck with all of us boys."

I smile but quickly stop because I realize in a few short whether it will be weeks or days one or both of us could be dead.

I scoot over to him and lean on his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head. We sit there for a while with our minds racing.

I'm tired this tent is so toasty I try to fight the clutches of sleep. But eventually, the tendrils pull me down.

It's dark and quiet I can hear the waves lapping at the shore. I fumble around and all of a sudden it becomes light. I'm back home in my bed. I walk downstairs and see my parents and siblings looking disgusted with me.

I look down and see I'm coated with, hot, sticky, thick, blood. I scream. Then I wake up. I see a concerned face looking at me, Dune. He asks what's wrong and I say nothing.

I just rummage through my pack and assess my injuries a couple of scratches, my shoulder. That's not that many. I need to find something to dull my hunger in my stomach. I find a granola bar and scarf it down.

I lay back and relax I look over and see Dune, his lips slightly open and asleep. I go over and brush his hair out of his eyes and kiss him on the lips almost secretly.

We take turns the whole afternoon alternating between napping and watching.

A day later the blizzard lets up. I persuade him to push into the swamp by saying we're to injured to fight against Percy.

He agrees. without the security of a large alliance I feel venerable. We are definitely quieter though. I slip on my snowshoes and Dune does the same. I make sure to cover the tracks of our footprints so no one can follow us.

I here a crunch and see a pure white animal with horns come out it doesn't look like the goat, it's more graceful and delicate. I think about animals and I place what that animal is. "It's a deer." I whisper. "Oh cool, I've never seen one before." Says Dune.

We watch it go on and fade away into the bushes. We push we stop for a break because my shoulder hurts and Dune's leg is bothering him.

I sit on a rock and soak up sunlight that weakly filters through the trees. I wish I were at home, it being summer if I was there.

I stiffly get up and push myself to keep walking. We reach a clearing and I suggest I try to climb a tree and check where we are. Climbing the tree is hard since there aren't trees like that at home.

I make it close to the top and scout our position. I see that we're close to the swamp. I climb down and call to Dune and say, "We're nearly to the swamp."

We reach the edge of the swamp when it's nearly dark. I set up the tent in a hidden part of a rock outcropping. I sit and eat random stuff that's in my bag.

In the middle of stuffing my face with crackers, I feel that someone's watching me. "What?" I croak. Dune shrugs. He goes over and wipes my hair off my face and plants a kiss on my cheek.

All of a sudden I'm flipped on the bottom and he's on top. We begin kissing passionately keeping our noise down in the dark.

(I'm not good at writing lemons, so imagine the rest.)

We curl up together in a sleeping bag and I gently drift off to sleep. When I wake up I run outside to puke. I wipe my mouth off with the back of my hand.

It's been quiet for several days. No Gamemaker interference means there's a tribute nearby.

I need to keep my guard up. I hear a branch snap behind me. I run to the tent and grab a weapon. And I look and see it's the boy from Eleven. The one I thought couldn't make it past the bloodbath because he looked so weedy.

I slowly eye him seeing if he'll make the first move when he starts to come towards me I throw my knife and it lands in his side he collapses and howls like an animal. I quickly spring up and grab my weapon. I go and give him a clean kill by cutting across the jugular artery. But, not before whispering an "I'm sorry." He seems to understand and gives a nod.

I remember similarly ending the girl from Eight that way. I shudder and close his eyes. I feel guilty. I'm curious, what had he been trying to do before I ended his life?

I barely heard his cannon boom. I stand up before bursting into tears. Why did I kill him? I could have easily outran him. I push the thoughts away.

Six left. I suppose that there'll be a feast soon. To make my suspicions confirmed I hear Claudius Templesmith say, "Attention ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to making it to the final six. We have a proposal for you; we invite you to a feast. That, you will never forget. Tomorrow at sunrise."

I turn around and bump into Dune, he says, "No way am I letting us go to the feast." I beg, "Please, can we just scope out what there is?" He finally caves but says, "Not to go out in the open just to observe." I nod.

We prepare by sharpening our weapons and hunting the rabbits and filling ourselves up with food so we'll have strength for tomorrow.

We take shifts trying to sleep, but neither of us can sleep with all the adrenaline pumping through us. We go to the Cornucopia hiding in the trees weapons at the ready. Slowly but surely the sun creeps up spreading a rosy glow across the horizon. I take a breath of fresh air, the feast has begun.

AN:/ Hey anyways I hope everyone has had a good labor day I know I did. :) Sorry about the wait for the update. With school starting I may not be able to update as much. I hope you enjoy and please review. ~Nightlock


	20. And We Will Dine

I see a hovercraft gently lower something in the middle of the arena. It's pounds of food. Claudius Templsmith's voice booms, "Attention, ladies and gentlemen the rules of the feast are quite simple everyone must attend. Weapons must not be taken to the feast or the tribute shall be electrocuted. Also, no fighting may ensue until the feast is over. I know some of you will be declining my offer, but make no mistake your trackers will blow up unless you are within the boundaries of the feast by noon. That is all."

Dune and I look at each other I say, "We must go now or we'll be blown up." He nods and agrees. We hide our weapons in a hollow part of a tree.

We run as fast as we can to the sanctuary of the feast lines before someone can kill us. When we are there I see Percy, who I glare at and want to strangle with my bare hands. I have never hated someone more in that moment then him. I see the last straggler trying to make it the Cornucopia before he blows up.

My eyes are wide open I look at what was once the boy from District Seven. The Gamemakers killed him just because they could, to make an example.

On the table there is food. Everyone quietly eats their fill and I see Percy freak out the 12 year old from District Three I go over and I try to break it up. He just sneers at me and continues stuffing his face while the girl, Terra smiles gratefully at me.

I don't want to get close to her like I did with Ruby, because I don't know if I could handle another friend's death in the arena. I kind of push at the food not knowing if they poisoned it or did something to harm us.

I watch everyone else eat it watching for any effects of poisoning. I wait for a half hour and nothing seems to be happening I eat some of the bread. Then I just get enough so I won't be hungry, then I slip some in my jacket's pockets; I have a feeling I'll need it later. The food rapidly grows cold probably due to the weather.

Eventually, we get another announcement. "The feast is over now fighting may be allowed." I get over my shock quicker than most people and flee the area. Dune is hot on my heels. I try to find my bag, but I can't. I look desperately around and then I see Dune has it.

He throws it to me I catch it and whisper, "Thanks." I start to run; I run faster than I have ever have in my life. It seems when it all boils down I seem to always be running.

I think I have run about two miles when we stop. I stop and bend over to catch my breath.

We ran the opposite way after we got our stashed supplies, into the swamp. The ground is moist and my footprints fill with water whenever I put my foot down. The heavy clothing suited for the mountains is starting to become very burdensome. I feel a slight sweat creeping up my neck. What lurks in this swamp?

Bugs buzz around my ears annoying me. The air is thick and humid. Soon enough Dune and I shed our thick jacket and pants, rolling up the thermal underwear so it's less hot. I've adapted to the cold climate for the past week that the heat is a shock to me. We walk a little farther and forced to stop when stagnant water surrounds the land.

Faced with the decision to brave the water or stay on our little peninsula of sorts. We decide on the second choice assuming that the Gamemakers will herd us together like cattle.

I offer to take the first watch when the anthem booms and the faces of the girls from Three who I tried to protect the girl from Nine and the boys from Seven and Eight flash across the sky. I feel a pang of sadness for the 12 year old. She shouldn't have died she should have grown old and had a family.

We may have this last day of peace, but when we fight I will fight on my feet honorably like an avenging angel from heaven.

I quickly fall asleep when Dune takes my watch. My peace doesn't last long before I wake up to screams.

AN:/ Thank you for all the reviews. Final showdown is starting who will win? What were the screams she heard? ~Nightlock


	21. The Avenging Angel

I'm quickly on my feet when I turn around. The scene unfolds in front of me; a giant serpent of some sort has reared up and has bitten Dune. The snake is a dark blue with golden tipped scales. It would've been beautiful if it weren't for the fangs as long as my thighs and dripping with venom.

The snake slowly retreats, it's job done. I run over to Dune. He laying on his back his shoulder pierced with two gaping fang holes. I can't help him. The snake probably punctured his arteries.

I kneel down, tears streaming down my face. I say, "I love you." He says, "I love you too, but please don't give up because of me. Win for both of us." I know in my heart he isn't saying for the baby but for Ruby.

Those are the last words he can say before the venom takes effect. The first symptoms are swelling in his arm. And in his torso until eventually it reaches his lungs. The venom probably creates liquid in his lungs and drowns him inside out. All the while I sit there unable to do anything. I can't kill him so he won't suffer. But, thankfully he's in a coma due to the venom.

And finally, his cannon sounds. I brush his hair off his forehead and gently kiss him one last time. I retie my hair high up in a ponytail and take out my last weapon, a sword. I look at the blade and see a girl with grim determination on her face.

I start the trek back to the Cornucopia so the terrain is easier to fight on. I take some of the food I saved from the feast. Rain starts to fall, pelting me. I'm soaked to the bone by the time I reach it. I look around and don't see him. But, in the reflection of the sword I see Percy running towards to me.

I whip around and have my sword at the ready. Our weapons clang together as we fight in the rain, making it hard to see. It doesn't help that lightning is flashing all around. I'm less skilled at the sword than I am with knives so I try to imagine the sword as a giant knife.

I have this weird falling sensation and then I realize I've actually fallen. Percy takes this chance to attempt to sit on me. But, if I allow him to do that I'm as good as dead, I could never get him off of me. When he tries to get on me I slide under him and take a swing at his foot toppling him to the floor.

I get up and I look at him straight in the eyes and plunge the sword down. I hear the crunching of bones as my sword makes it's home in his chest. After I collapse on my knees. His cannon booms trumpets blare. "Ladies and Gentlemen the 66th annual Hunger Games Victor! Angel Seawallder! Tribute of District 4!" Claudius Templesmith announces.

I don't feel joyful, I feel empty and broken. After you come out of the games you lose a part of yourself and are never the same.

The hovercraft comes down to get me. That's all I remember before I black out. When I wake up I no longer have pain in my shoulder. I look at my hands smooth and unmarked. When I get up I look at the girl in the mirror, she looks happy, healthy when I don't feel that way.

My cheeks seem to not be as hollow. Jutting out of my abdomen is a slight bump no one but me could see. Although I am beautiful, beauty is nothing if the person has almost no will to live.

The days pass I wait in the room. I did try the door but it seems to be locked from the outside. My only company is the Avox's, but that is only when they bring my food. Everyday I try the door and then finally it's unlocked.

I barely walk a few steps when Mags comes and says congratulations. I burst into tears. I sob into her shoulder because I didn't deserve to win, being drawn at the reaping shouldn't have happened.

Well at least you gained one good thing out of it, putting my hand tenderly on my belly. I wipe my tears and give a small smile. "Ok, Mags I'm ready for my interview." I say trying to inject as much happiness as possible into my voice.

Mags leads me to our apartment above the Training Center. I sit down and eat some shrimp reminding me of home. In less than a week I'll hopefully be there.

Flavia, Tactia, and Lucia come bursting in I hug them wearily. They start gushing how this was the best year's games and how they'll get tickets to the hottest parties now and blah, blah, blah. They don't ask about my thoughts.

Just fix them to be your perfect Victor beautiful, never mind the emotional damage they went through. "Isn't she the loveliest thing?" I hear Flavia say. They chatter in agreement. Finally, they show me my finished product. Very soft and minimal makeup instead of the turquoise I'm known for now I'm wearing a soft light blue dress with lace.

It's very modest for Capitol standards. A high neck made of lace, sweetheart neckline, putting a little emphasis on my slight bump, which doesn't show that much since I'm like a month along, but in the back it's open, and I have silver flats on my feet. My hair is in a French braid with little strands of pearls dotted in my hair. "Wait," Lucia says, and fastens my sea glass necklace on my neck.

My prep team silently leaves and I see Nervus enter. I go over and hug him and say, "It's good to see you." He says, "You too Angel, you too." That's all we say I don't think he can comprehend the emotional, mental, and traumatic stress I've been through.

I'm led to the tube and it slowly moves up to meet Caesar. I feel as if I'm going to the Games again. When I reach the top the lights momentarily stun me. When I get over it I paste a smile on my face. Caesar offers me his hand, which I accept to be escorted to the chair next to him. When we both get settled he asks, "What was your reaction when you found out you were pregnant?" I blush and say, "Well, it was unexpected to say the least. But, I think a new addition to my family will be worth it." He smiles and nods.

Then he asks "How did you feel when you saw Ruby take the spear for you? You seemed terribly distraught." I reply "The biggest sacrifice of all is giving up your life for someone else's. You can never forget that. Ruby is a sister to me." He answer's "I agree."

Then the montage comes on alternating between pictures of me and fallen tributes. I close my eyes and hum. I think I do that quietly to myself. And start to rock back and forth in hopes of calming down.

Apparently not quiet enough. Caesar stares at me like I'm a psychopath. Which I suppose that I probably seem like one humming to myself and rocking back and forth isn't going to convince anyone I'm sane. I stop and sit up straight for the rest of the slideshow I stare off into space not looking at it. One glance and I see that I'm stabbing the District 11 boy to death. My eyes are out of focus kind of hazy, and blood cakes my hands.

I close my eyes and I have a flashback Dune, Alcie, Ruby, Terra, the blind girl. They all haunt me. The District 7 boy blowing up his brains and guts splatter all around. When I open my eyes the slideshow is over. President Snow comes on to the stage trailing behind him is a little girl bearing a crown on a red velvet pillow.

The crown is certainly beautiful but it gives me a sinister feeling, a hidden message. Like the crown symbolizes selling my soul to the Capitol.

He gently puts the crown on my head. "What a lovely necklace." He says. "Thank you, it was given to me by my friend Annie Cresta." I reply "How interesting." Is all he says.

I give a hug to Caesar and walk off the stage. After I walk off Twinkle ushers me to the sleek limo waiting for us. I try to block the flashes of the cameras that the paparazzi's are shooting. Like the lighting that was flashing when I fought Percy.

We drive to the President's mansion for the after party. Sponsor's and Gamemakers fight to get a picture with me. I decline glass after glass of alcohol. When I'm finally able to sit down I eat a bowl of pasta in a cream sauce. Soon it's time to leave thank god.

When I get to my room I black out. In my dream I'm running in the arena to a bundle by the cornucopia. As I get to the bundle President Snow snatches it. Wails emit from the bundle and I see it's a baby girl. That's when I wake up cold sweat running down my face.

I run to the bathroom and splash water on my face. My stomach lurches and I'm heaving over the toilet. Gasping for air I lay on the cool tile of the bathroom tracing circles on my stomach, which surprising helps the nausea. I don't bother going back to sleep. I walk out onto the balcony and breath in the fresh air.

AN:/ Be thankful I made an extra long chapter because of the wait. Anyways hope you enjoy and please review. I like to hear constructive criticism. ~Nightlock


	22. Angelfish

Sitting outside in the fresh air was nice. The sun was creeping over the horizon and breeze lifted up it was almost a beautiful picture, almost because I wasn't at home enjoying this. I walk to the dinning room for breakfast I eat some eggs and toast nothing too fancy for Capitol standards.

The eggs slide like glue down my throat and the toast feels like cement in my stomach. I wonder how my parents and siblings will react when I come home. Will they shy away from me because I'm a monster? Or comfort me?

Can you die from a broken heart? I think so.

Today we start the two-day journey home. I dress in a simple light dress for the train ride home. Sitting in the train compartment I see the television is on. There's a picture of me locked in combat with Percy. I shut my eyes and take in deep breaths. The day passes relatively slowly with breaks of food and going to the bathroom. Finally, for dinner Zale, Mags, Twinkle and Finnick come in. I don't talk. I am afraid some trembling voice will come up my throat or I'll vomit.

Even at my weakest moment I don't want help. I need a brave mask, which is already cracking. We dine on thin curls of beef in a tangy brown sauce, chunks of tiny potatoes in gravy, and a chocolate fondue. I don't taste the food as much as I first did. Knowing the food is made of starved children and forced labor.

We pass through mountains and forests. I go to bed knowing I'll be home around noon.

When I get home people are waiting with stones, hooks, spears. I get a little nervous. But when they start to chant "Monster, Monster." I'm frightened; the first spear is thrown when I wake up sweating and panting.

I run to the bathroom for another round of nausea. I flush the toilet, brush my teeth, and go to the dinning compartment. I sit down and get what they call hot chocolate and French toast. I eat slowly, chewing almost thoughtfully.

Finnick comes in, he goes down to my ear and whispers what sends a shiver down my spine, "Don't think because you aren't in the arena anymore they can't control you. This is the most dangerous part of their little game yet. The arena was just the beginning, once they have you; you're in their web forever. " I stare at him and ask, "What?" he says brutally honest, "You know exactly what I mean."

He's right I do, I just said it for the sake of the cameras. I get up, done with my breakfast and go change. Thankfully I don't have to be prepped. I change into a light green sundress and pair it with some flip-flop sandals. I only apply mascara, a clear lip-gloss and a light eye shadow.

I wait in my room until Twinkle comes in and says it's time to go. I eagerly bound out the door hoping to see my parents. But instead, I am greeted by the whole of District Four. I scan the crowd for my parents and lock in on them. They don't seem to be looking at me with disgust, but look happy.

I see a couple that has two sons who closely resemble Dune. They seem sad. Of course you idiot my mind reprimands, they had a son who just died. I walk out breathing in the salty air and waving to the crowd. Eventually the crowd disperses leaving my family and I in the street I run towards them, not caring who sees. I hug my mom and dad tears pouring down my face. Then I hug each of my siblings and kiss them on the head.

I have to go with Twinkle to walk to Victor's Village. I ask my family if they want to live with me, they decline saying that I earned it and needed my own space with a baby on the way. That was their polite way of saying they don't want to be in a house that the Capitol built. I'm forced to gloat over my wealth while others in the districts starve.

When we get to Victor's Village, I see all the houses far larger than mine and beautiful with ocean front property. I go into the large stone, weatherworn house and look around.

Inside it has many bedrooms; too many to count. I choose the one overlooking the ocean. I take a shower and change into a silky nightgown. After, I go to the living room to relax but soon sleep finds me.

When I wake up I feel groggy. I look at the time and it's 8 in the morning. For some reason I can't explain, I don't feel nauseous this morning.

I eat a banana, a luxury I've never been able to have before. I walk to the ocean, drawn by some unknown force. The waves lap at my feet and the sand squelches between my toes. I look around to make sure no one can see me, and I toss off of the nightgown and go into the water. I'm just in my bra and underwear.

I swim further out than I've ever been before. I lie on my back and float in the water, and for once I forget the healing scars from the Hunger Games. For once I am free like an angelfish floating in the ocean. Innocent and beautiful.

AN:/ I hope you like it, the first book is almost done and I'm going to make a sequel. So please review. ~Nightlock


	23. The Fallen Angel

The rain starts to pour while I'm in the ocean. The waves rage and roar. I'm franticly swimming to the shore still yards away. I try not to think about what's being stirred up under the water, I've been through worse. I reach the shore panted and soaking wet. My hair is hanging stringy in my face. I run back to my house and grab a towel.

Turning on the TV I see a storm warning about a hurricane. Hurricanes happen at the end of summer and in early fall. The houses in District Four aren't very hurricane proof. I need to get to my family.

I rummage through my closet looking for a raincoat, rain boots and pants. When I find them I pull them on and run into the raging storm. Rain blocks my sight making me partially blind. I trudge through the wind and rain following the familiar docks, streets, and alleys to my family's house.

I reach the door and urgently knock on it. My father answers, I say, "There's no time to explain, we need to get to my house there's a big hurricane coming towards us." He gets me inside and everyone gathers their rain jackets and we all run into the storm.

Lightning crashes above us and thunder roars. I run faster sprinting completely on adrenaline. Almost to the house I bend over in cramps. I shudder but keep moving.

When I get to the house I run to the porch and swing the door open. Everyone gathers inside. I light the fire and grab some towels. I sit on the couch and shiver. "I'm going to take a shower." I say. There's several showers so 3 people at a time can shower. Artemis, Coral, and I take the showers first.

When I finish my skin is a bright red and steam rolls off me when I open the door. I walk into my room and try to find something to wear. I find a shirt and sweatpants. Since I'm on the petite side I have to roll up the pants. The shirt is really tight, and I can see my mini, almost undetectable, bump.

I go to the Living Room and see that my parents have lit the fireplace we apparently have for decoration. My siblings are in the room. I grab a blanket and lie down next to the fireplace. I doze off to the rain splattering on the roof.

The next day when I wake up the hurricane is still going on. I try to turn on the TV, but it's no good. The stove still works though. I open the fridge and find some eggs, cheese, and mushrooms. I start to make omelets.

The sizzle of the eggs pulls me into a flashback; when the District Seven boy blew up the electricity sizzled across his skin. I feel something on my shoulder I immediately grab my closest weapon, the knife I was chopping mushrooms with.

Coral's eyes widen in shock when I see that I'm holding her at knifepoint. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry." I sob. I run away into a different room. What have I done? I tried to kill my sister.

I really am crazy. The Games have twisted me into a different creature. I charm my prey with my looks and then kill them. I curl up on my bed, sobs wracking my body.

I was never meant to be a hero; I am a sacrificial lamb. I was and still am punished for the wrongs that supposedly happened 66 years ago. I am a fallen angel.

An:/ This is I think is the last chapter of Conquering Death. There will be a sequel. However, if this isn't the last chapter there may be 2 or 3 more chapters. ~Nightlock


	24. Author's note

AN:/ Anyways this isn't a chapter the sequel for Conquering Death, is Fighting the Undertow. The first chapter should be up in a few days. ~Nightlock


End file.
